Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 4: The Curse Of Happy Cat!
by 1942
Summary: As a result of Edward checking out a copy of The Lightning Book from The National Central Library a few days back, the book unleashes its curse known as the Happy Cat Alarm Clock, who briefly tears the Elric family apart! Starting with framing Maes and Trisha Jr. that they pulled a late night prank on Rosie, which woke her up and made her cry.


I own NOTHING! Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 4: The Curse Of Happy Cat!

Recap: Not wanting to leave their children alone in the house, Edward and Winry hire a babysitter to babysit Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie while they eat at the adult-only restaurant, Palov! But what they didn't know, is that The Lightning has killed the real babysitter and babysits the unprotected kids until he kills them. But in the end, the kids outsmart him by being naughty, forcing the demon to retreat back to The Lightning Wing.

Episode 4

"The Curse Of Happy Cat!"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 9, 1999 9:00 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the living room, Maes and Trisha Jr. are watching the ending of A Bug's Life on TV, with Happy Cat between them, who has been silent for almost a week, but Winry goes into the living room, grabs the remote and turns off the TV, since it's bedtime for Maes and Trisha Jr., much to the latters' outrage. **"HEY!** What's the big idea, mom!?" Maes asked loudly as Winry crosses her arms with a mock serious smile. "Maes, Trisha, it's time for bed." Winry answered as she approaches her son and eldest daughter with a playful smile. "Don't you remember that we have A Bug's Life on DVD?" Winry asked as Maes and Trisha Jr. just remembered that. "Oops! Sorry mom!" Maes and Trisha Jr. replied as Winry lifts up them simultaneously. "Happy Cat!" Trisha Jr. said as she points at Happy Cat with her right index finger, to which Winry turns her head around. "Oh yes, Happy Cat!" Winry replied as she lifts Happy Cat up as well. "Now it's brush your teeth and under the covers with you!" Winry said playfully as she places Maes and Trisha Jr. in the bathroom so they can brush their teeth, to which they did as Maes brushes his teeth with his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy toothpaste while Trisha Jr. brushes her teeth with her Barbie toothpaste, with Winry waiting outside while holding Happy Cat until Maes and Trisha Jr. rinse their mouths offscreen and come over to her as Winry lifts the kids up again and takes them to their bedrooms and put them to bed, starting with Maes. "Goodnight, Maes." Winry whispered as she kisses Maes on the cheek and tucks Maes in. "Goodnight, mommy." Maes whispered back as he kisses Winry on the cheek, then the latter leaves her son's bedroom, turns out the lights and closes the door, then she puts Trisha Jr. to bed. "Goodnight, Trisha." Winry whispered as she kisses Trisha Jr. on the cheek and tucks Trisha Jr. in. "Goodnight, mommy." Trisha Jr. whispered back as she kisses Winry on the cheek, then the latter prepares to leave her eldest daughter's bedroom with Happy Cat, but is quietly interrupted by Trisha Jr. "Mommy." Trisha Jr. whispered as Winry approaches her while still holding Happy Cat. "Yes, sweetie?" Winry asked quietly as she rubs Trisha Jr.'s head. "Where's Happy Cat gonna sleep?" Trisha Jr. asked quietly. "Well, to make things fair, Happy Cat's gonna sleep out there, in the console table in the middle of the hallway between, you, Maes and mommy and daddy's room." Winry answered quietly with a smile as Trisha Jr. smiled back at her. "Thank you, mommy." Trisha Jr. whispered as she hugs her mother. "Sweet dreams, baby." Winry whispered back as she hugs Trisha Jr. tighter, then gives her a bigger kiss, then Winry leaves her eldest daughter's bedroom, turns out the lights and closes the door, then heads to the master bedroom to go to sleep herself with Edward, who is barefoot, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, to which they do. Back outside in the hallway console table, the screen creepily moves in on Happy Cat's creepy smile. Afterwards, the screen turns into a creepy prowler, grabs the console table and creepily enters the nursery, where Rosie and Den are sound asleep. Once the Creepy Prowler entered the nursery, he puts the console table next to the crib, then crawls into the crib and sits next to a sleeping Rosie, then he verbally attacks! **"HA! HA! HA! HAPPY CAT SAY TIME FOR BABY TO WAKE UP!"**

The Creepy Prowler exclaimed offscreen while his theme song is played as this made Rosie cry violently, loud enough for her parents and Den to hear, to which the latter starts to bark. **"OH MY GOD! THE BABY!"** Edward and Winry screamed as they quickly get out of bed and race to the nursery, where they find a still crying Rosie with a still barking Den beside her. "Aw…Wittle baby…Don't cwy!" Winry said as she bounced Rosie up and down while the latter kept on crying, prompting Edward to make funny faces to help Winry cheer up Rosie. "Look at the funny face! Doodoodoodoo! Look at the funny face!" Edward said as he makes anime funny faces at Rosie to cheer her up, but this only made things worse, then Winry notices Happy Cat in Rosie's crib and heads over to see who put it there, believing that Maes and Trisha Jr. were pulling a mean prank on Rosie, who cries louder in her arms. "Maes! Trisha! Get out here right now!" Winry called angrily as Maes and Trisha Jr., who are half asleep, get up, exit their rooms and approach their angry mother and father, who angrily stare at the two while Rosie cries even louder.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 10, 1999 9:00 AM

The next morning in the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the dining room, Edward furiously and firmly places Happy Cat in the middle of the dining room table to see who pulled a mean prank on Rosie, then puts his hands on the table, with Winry next to him, crossing her arms with an angry glare while a scared wrongfully accused Maes and Trisha Jr. sit beside despite Happy Cat being the one responsible, all while Rosie is happily sleeping her sleep with Den guarding her, but they're both offscreen. "Does either of you have anything to say about this?" Edward asked as he looks at Maes and Trisha Jr. "Uh, no." Maes replied as he rolls his eyes and looks down. "Maes, don't lie to us, that prank you and your sister pulled on Rosie last night _wasn't_ funny." Winry replied sternly as Trisha Jr. looks down. "So now one of you owes poor Rosie an apology." Edward said as he looks at Maes and Trisha Jr. with sternness. "I'm innocent." Maes relied as he shrugs his shoulders. "Trisha?" Edward asked as he turns his head around to look at his eldest daughter. "I didn't do it." Trisha Jr. replied as she shakes her head. "Alright, you leave me no choice, until somebody fesses up you're _both_ grounded." Edward said quietly but angrily as he takes his hands off the table and stops looking at Maes and Trisha Jr., outraging the latters. "But what about A Bug's Life on DVD today!?" Maes asked loudly offscreen as Edward crosses his arms. "Sorry." Edward replied as he and Winry leave the room after grounding Maes and Trisha Jr., to which the latters head upstairs to their rooms with their heads down and slam their rooms' doors' shut, outraged that their parents are accusing them of pulling a prank on Rosie last night.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 10, 1999 9:00 PM

Later that night, in the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the living room, Edward and Winry, who are sitting next to each other on the living room couch after grounding Maes and Trisha Jr., head back into the dining room and pick up Happy Cat so he can sleep with them instead of the kids, to prove that Happy Cat isn't alive, all while the two go upstairs to the master bedroom to hit the hay with Happy Cat, to which they put Happy Cat on their nightstand once entering their bedroom, right next to Edward! Edward takes off his pants, shoes and socks while Winry takes her outer garments off, resulting in both becoming barefoot, then they lay on their bed, tuck themselves in and fall asleep after Edward turns off the nightstand lamp next to Happy Cat with his right hand.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 11, 1999 7:00 AM

The next morning in the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, Happy Cat is ready to work his twisted magic again, this time on Edward and Winry, who are still asleep, smiling, with Winry happily snuggling her face into Edward's chest. **"HA! HA! HA! HAPPY CAT SAY TIME TO WAKE UP!"** The Creepy Prowler exclaimed as the screen zooms in on him while his theme song is played. **"HA! HA! HA!"** Happy Cat laughed offscreen while his theme song is played as Edward and Winry angrily cover their ears with their pillows while tossing and turning in anger. **"YOU THINK HAPPY CAT KIDDING!? HA! HA! HA!"** Happy Cat laughed with a brief close up while his theme song his played. **"WAKEY! WAKEY! SNOOZY FUCKS!"** Happy Cat exclaimed offscreen while his theme song is played as Edward squints comically at Happy Cat while Winry covers her entire face with her pillow. **"HA! HA! HA!"** Happy Cat laughed while his theme song is played until Winry's right hand is shown using her wrench to smash Happy Cat into pieces the same way Duck Dodgers did to him in his debut episode, but with a wrench! "The kids were right…Happy Cat _IS_ alive…" Winry moaned with only her right hand holding her wrench being shown, then the screen zooms out to show Winry herself going back to sleep with an already asleep. "Not broken! **HA! HA! HA!"** Happy Cat mocked as a smashed alarm clock while his theme song is played as this makes Winry cry while Edward's right eye twitches in insanity, then furiously gets out of bed. **"HEEYYAAHH!"** Edward screamed furiously as he snatches a crying Winry's wrench with his left hand and both crazily and comically smashes the entire master bedroom, with a still crying Winry not doing anything about, all while Happy Cat is heard laughing at the two still as a smashed alarmed clock. But little did Edward and Winry know, The Lightning is happily watching them suffer from The Lightning Wing Bridge on his Lightning Chair's computer screen via a Lightning Crow near the master bedroom window. **"BBWWAAAHHHAAAHHAAAA!** I knew I would finally get back at you two with my cursed Happy Cat alarm clock! **HHHAHHAAAA!"** The Lightning laughed as he comically spins around in his chair with his hands up until he falls off his chair from laughing too hard, though he still laughs while tears of laughter come out of his eyes, knowing that the curse of Happy Cat was placed on the Elrics after Edward checked out the copy of The Lightning Book a few days ago.

Fullmetal Alchemist: Unlimited Anime Porky Pig Ending - January 10, 1999

At a parody of Porky Pig's That's All Folks ending, its original theme song is played. "Dedddeeda That's all folks!" The Lightning exclaimed as he does the ending like Porky Pig!


End file.
